Guardia
right|thumb|300px|A Melee weapon Stance slot equipped con al guardia Derviche carmesí. Los mods de guardia son mods especiales exclusivos de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo que proporcionan bonificaciones y capacidades de ataque adicionales. Similar a los mods de Aura, las posturas se pueden colocar en una posición especial en las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, y aumentan la capacidad del mod de un arma. Los mods de guardia con una polaridad correspondiente a la ranura de guardia duplicarán su bonificación de capacidad de mod, mientras que las polaridades que no coincidan tendrán una bonificación de capacidad reducida. Subir de nivel los mods de posición aumenta la cantidad de capacidad de modificación adicional que proporcionan, y desbloquea Combos cuerpo a cuerpo adicionales para su uso. Combos cuerpo a cuerpo right|thumb|300px|The Melee Combo list on Derviche carmesí. Cuando está equipado, las guardias cambian el conjunto de animación de un arma cuerpo a cuerpo y desbloquea la capacidad de realizar Combos cuerpo a cuerpo que inician diferentes patrones de ataque con el arma. Muchos Combos cuerpo a cuerpo permiten que las armas realicen ataques que son incapaces de realizar sin Guardias, como dar armas cuerpo a cuerpo de un solo objetivo como la Skana la capacidad de golpear a múltiples enemigos. También pueden mejorar los ataques de un arma cuerpo a cuerpo con efectos especiales, desde aumentar el daño del arma por golpe, hasta 100% de efecto de estado, hasta mejorar la movilidad a través de estocadas y saltos. Los Combos cuerpo a cuerpo solo están disponibles cuando se saca un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, y no se pueden realizar mediante ataques cuerpo a cuerpo rápidos cuando se usa un arma primaria o secundaria. Los Combos cuerpo a cuerpo se inician ingresando diferentes entradas secuenciales de la tecla Cuerpo a cuerpo (predeterminado , consulte también Vinculaciones de teclas ) y varias otras teclas, por ejemplo , donde la   tecla se toca tres veces seguidas, seguido de tocar la   tecla antes de tocar dos veces más. Muchos combos tienen un corto período de tiempo para ingresar el siguiente paso del combo para iniciarlo, a menudo cronometrado a partir de una animación de ataque particular. Las diferentes armas tienen diferentes tiempos sobre cuándo ingresar la siguiente tecla, por lo que se requiere práctica para determinar el tiempo combinado de un arma en particular; es decir, una espada larga puede tener un tiempo de combo mucho más estricto en comparación con un arma pesada. Ciertas modificaciones que mejoran la velocidad de ataque como Furia puede acortar esta ventana, haciendo que el momento de los combos sea más difícil. Una lista de Combo cuerpo a cuerpo equipado de Guardia se puede ver en el botón "Combos cuerpo a cuerpo" debajo de la ranura de posición del arma en el Arsenal, o en "Combos cuerpo a cuerpo" en Opciones durante una misión. Muchas posturas tienen un combo básico único que consiste en simplemente presionar la tecla cuerpo a cuerpo   en secuencia, y 1 o 2 combos más largos y más avanzados que requieren múltiples entradas temporizadas de diferentes teclas. Notas *Certain stances, such as Justicia ciega y Ritmo regio, can modify their melee weapon's base quick melee attack movement. *Many Melee Combos deal varying amounts of damage from a single combo, for example Derviche carmesí's Crimson Orbit combo has a damage multiplier of 300% (i.e.: ) whilst some combos deal less damage in exchange for faster attacks. *Many Melee Combos perform multiple strikes from a single key press, for example Tigre arremolinado's Winding Claws combo hits up to six times (i.e. ). *Combos feature stagger resistance during their animations, which helps in fighting units with powerful knockdown moves like Artilleros Pesados o MOAs onda de choque. Similar to blocking, hits by knockdown attacks during a combo animation in mid-swing will push the Warframe back, but prevent the knockdown. Animations that have reached the end of a swing will not block knockdowns however. **In the event that a Warframe is knocked down in the middle of a melee combo chain, the combo can still be resumed once the Warframe initiates melee as its first move upon standing up. *Some combos feature forced Efecto de estado procs on certain attacks, which have a 100% chance to initiate regardless of the weapon's actual status chance or availability of damage type. Many combos, like Iron Phoenix's Wings & Beak y Serpenteo rompedor's Flash Flood feature forced proc (i.e.: ), while others like 's Beyond Reproach and 's Pincer Strike have forced proc (i.e.: ). Guardias Actualmente hay 53 guardias disponibles, que se dividen en 24 tipos de armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Las guardias solo se pueden usar en el tipo de arma en el que están clasificados. Notas *Stances appear to have a consistently good chance of being acquired via Transmutación. *As with Aura slots, Stance slots can be reporalizar using Forma to give the slot the desired polarity for a particular stance mod. This is most essential for the Grim Fury y Homing Fang stances, which have no matching polarities on the weapons they can be equipped on. *All Stances provide a bonus mod capacity of 5 when maxed, doubling it to 10 when placed on the matching polarity. *All stances (including event-exclusive ones such as Ritmo regio o Astral Twilight) can be acquired from weekly conclave missions. Curiosidades *Introduced in with the release of Cuerpo a cuerpo. *Most stance cards have portraits set within a Dojo garden, with the Garden Arch decoration in the background. * Among stance mods equippable on weapons, the longest stance combos belong to Cleaving Whirlwind's Broken Bull ''' with having 9 inputs, y Eleventh Storm's '''Striking Thunder with having 8 inputs. The longest stance combo overall however belongs to the ability-exclusive Hysteria's Madness combo, at 10 inputs. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Cuerpo a cuerpo *Mods en:Stance